Linda (Okage: Shadow King)
Summary Linda is a protagonist from the game Okage: Shadow King. She is a teen idol and former Evil King, orginally her career wasn't off to a good start and wasn't a great singer due to her lack of confidence. After she meet Ari and Stan, she gain more confidence in herself and started to become popular among the people of Madril. However unknown to Ari and his companions, Linda was actually an Evil King and with her confidence boosted after several coaching sessions with Stan, her magical powers were awakened. She then started to brainwash all the townspeople of Madril with her singing, forcing them to love her without question. When she was confronted by Ari and Stan, Linda asked if they would join her in taking over the world, but when they declined, Linda ran away because she didn't want to fight her coach. In the end, she decided to fight and after losing she joined Ari and the rest of his companions to be close to her love, Stan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | High 4-C Name: Linda Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Female Age: Unknown (According to her in-game bio it's Top Secret!) Classification: Ghost, Teen Idol, Former Evil King Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Empathy Manipulation, Supernatural Luck (Her luck allowed her to hit Epros with physical attacks) |-|Resistances= Ice Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Life Absorption, Fear Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, BFR, Memory Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Power Nullification (Due to hanging around with Ari, Linda became a "Deviant", giving her some resistance to Beiloune's "Classification" effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ari who at this point was superior to Evil King Chairman who was stated to have enough power to incinerate an entire building which would require this much power) | Large Star level (Fought Beiloune after he classified himself with the full power of Classification) Speed: At least Subsonic (Faster than Evil King Big Bull who moves fast enough he appears as a blur) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level | Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Microphone Intelligence: Avarage Weaknesses: Weak to lightning based attacks, Her confidence is connected to her power, if she doesn't have any confidence in herself her power will weaken. She isn't a full "Deviant" so her resistance aren't as high as Ari's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Omni Concert: Linda can decreases speed of all enemies. * Charmer: Increases Critical Hit chance for everyone in the area. * Deflector: Reduces magic damage of everyone in the area by 50%. * Match: Equalizes the speed of everyone in the area. * Replenish / Revitalize: Skills Linda can use to restore the health of herself and all her companions. * Full Power: Increases the damage done by everyone in the area. * Thunder Peck / Crimson Kiss: Linda can blow an electronic or fire kiss at her opponent. * Dispel: Linda can removes all spells in the area. * Repulsor: Reduces physical damage everyone in the area receives by 50%. Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8